


Never Have I Ever

by eventidespirit



Category: Community
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidespirit/pseuds/eventidespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greendale 7 play a game of Never Have I Ever.  Annie’s a bit of a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilowyn/gifts).



            There’s another party at Greendale tonight but they decide to stay in when Jeff pulls out his red label Johnnie Walker.  Britta prefers her drinks mixed “Companies don’t have the right to tell us what to drink!”  Things escalate as usual until they get into a massive game of “Never Have I Ever.” 

            Shirley isn’t drinking so when she has to drink for never have I ever been kicked out of a bar for public drunkenness, they have her drink a shot of a delicious Crème Brule milkshake Abed whips up since she’s on a diet.  (Abed’s going through a cooking phase.)

            In the end, Britta wins (or loses depending on how you view it). 

            “Really?  Britta, you’ve done it on an airplane too?”  Jeff is indignant because he was this close to winning. 

            “Yea!  From my groupie days.  We weren’t just gonna take a car or submarine or something to Europe.”

            No one really pays attention to who loses since everyone (except Annie) gets pretty drunk. 

            Annie’s not a sore loser- not really, but after she comes in dead last after everyone else at “Never Have I Ever” she decides to stays up and drinks beer until she burps (Check!  She can take that one off the list.)  She also finally watches the Gremlins (Since everyone except her took a drink for that one.  It honestly wasn’t as terrifying as everyone made it out to be) while the rest of the group sleeps, sprawled all over their apartment. 

            Troy gives Pierce his bed when they can practically hear his bones cracking from sleeping on the floor even though he insists that “the floor’s just fine for me!”  Annie gives Shirley her bed (“that’s so nice of you Annie”) since Shirley just had a baby (not because she’s older, no).  And Jeff practically begs Abed to let him sleep in his bed when he can’t stop complaining about how wrinkled his shirt is going to be– he’s really not very smooth when he’s this drunk.   

            So that leaves the four of them: Annie, Abed, Britta, and Troy in the living room.  Annie tries to get them to watch this period drama she’s really wanted to see– “It’s got that guy from Inspector Spacetime and period drama so social commentary on feminism!” but they all end up conking out within the first half hour. 

            Annie does finish the newest _Jane Eyre_ and it’s good but finds herself unsatisfied.  She can’t help but to remember sleepovers and how she always picked “Truth” during Truth or Dare.  No one really asked her any really interesting questions, just generic boring ones.  College was supposed to be exciting and different (and it is, it really is, most of the time) but she’s still playing it safe in a lot of ways.  Annie pops in Kickpuncher 2 (since that’s a movie she hasn’t watched yet either that practically everyone else in the group has except Jeff since he doesn’t believe in VHS).   

            She nearly yelps when Britta sleepily pops her head up.  “Annie, are you watching Punchkicker?” 

            “Kickpuncher.”  Annie corrects Britta automatically.           

            “What are you doing still up?  It’s still like 5 o’clock right now.”    

            “I’m having trouble sleeping.”  Annie says as she tries to scoot her mug of coffee away from Britta’s line of vision.    

            “Is that coffee Annie?  Why are you drinking coffee if you’re having trouble sleeping?   Wait a sec, is this about the never have I ever pulled an all nighter thing in the game?"

            "No, not really..."

            "I knew it-come on Annie it was just a game!  You don’t have to win every game we play.”

            “I don’t win every game we play…I just lost this one really badly and it’s kinda been bugging me.”

            “You lost a game?  No way!”   

            “Come on Britta, do you know how many fingers I put down?”

            Britta shook her head.

            “One.  Even Abed beat me-”

            “Only cuz he’s watched a lot of movies and Troy was trying to get Abed to win.  And the whole time Jeff was trying to get me drunk so that’s why he was trying to say stuff that I’ve probably done and I was getting him back for that.  I mean you probably would have put more fingers down if we were playing a normal game.  And you’re also the youngest one here so.”

            “But Britta- I feel like I haven’t done _anything_.  I’ve always played it safe and-.”

            “Are you sure you wanted to do some of the things form the game?  Like go to a strip club or pee standing up or throw up from drinking too much.”

            “No!  But there were some pretty tame things that I’ve never done like pull an all nighter for fun.  Or wear leather boots.”

            “I don’t know if it counts as fun when you’re forcing yourself to stay up.  You shoulda woken one of us up.”  Britta grabs Annie’s coffee and takes a sip.  “What else is on that list of things you’d actually want to do?”

            “Do a keg stand.”

            “Hey we can totally do that one sometime.  Next time Pierce throws a party or something.  Shirley totally did her first one when she was like thirty-one-her first year here.  What else?”

            “This one’s gonna be embarrassing.”

            “Come on Annie, I told everyone tonight that I’ve accidentally seen Chang naked before.”

            “Have an um”  Annie mutters the last bit. 

            “What?”

            “An um…lesbian experience.”  Annie whispers.  “Because you know it’s college and stuff.  I mean, even my mom still causally mentions hers from time to time and I just thought it was something to you know do at some point.”

            “Oh.”

            “I mean, Britta, how was yours?  You put down a finger for that one too right?”

            “You were there for it.  It was this year at the Valentine’s Day dance.”

            “Wait really?  _That_ was it?”

             “Hey that was a big deal!  We were in front of people and it was at a dance and...”  When Annie still doesn’t look impressed, Britta decides to be spontaneous.  “You know what Annie?”

            Annie’s confused as Britta stares intently at her for a moment.  And then she sits a little straighter as Britta holds her chin gently with her hand and presses their lips together.  Annie decides that she wants to make the most of this so as Britta’s about to pull away, Annie nudges her way into Britta’s mouth.  Britta tastes terrible- morning breath combined with remnants of alcohol but the kissing is still good so when they finish, they’re both a little short of breath. 

            “Annie, where did you learn how to do that?”

            Annie smiles and shrugs. 

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, Eilowyn I hope you enjoy this! (I was very tempted to fill the Arrested Development request- I had a cracky idea for that one but in the end backed out because those are hard characters to write!) 
> 
> I’ve always been a little intimidated to write the Community characters since they live in such a quirky, unique, and wonderful world. Happy holidays!!


End file.
